


La cage

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Ficlet, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Introspection, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Taisuke le touchait, et il se laissait toucher.Il serrait les mains sur ses épaules et il descendait vers le dos, en y passant les ongles, en le rayant, en les sentant se tacher de son sang, mais sans que lui importait de l’avoir blessé.Takashi, par ailleurs, ne sentait pas la douleur.
Relationships: Fujigaya Taisuke/Nikaido Takashi





	La cage

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**La** **cage**

Taisuke le touchait, et il se laissait toucher.

Il serrait les mains sur ses épaules et il descendait vers le dos, en y passant les ongles, en le rayant, en les sentant se tacher de son sang, mais sans que lui importait de l’avoir blessé.

Takashi, par ailleurs, ne sentait pas la douleur.

Il continuait à pousser en lui, de plus en plus fort, comme s’il était seulement une enveloppe de chair, comme si ce qu’il sentait n’importait pas, et il voulait seulement atteindre son but.

Et c’était comme ça, et Fujigaya le savait très bien et il se laissait utiliser, car il était ce que Nikaido avait demandé, et avoir accepté lui empêchait de pleurer pour son sort.

Ça faisait combien de temps ?

Semaines ? Peut-être déjà mois, mais il ne s’était encore rendu.

Quand il s’était présentait à sa porte pour la première fois, il l’avait laissé se défouler, il l’avait écouté, et ensuite il avait laissé qu’il le couchait, comme si c’était la naturelle conséquence de sa rage.

Il n’y avait pas été aucune prudence et aucune tendresse.

Seulement sexe, qui était ce que Takashi voulait, qui était ce que Taisuke n’aurait pas osé lui refuser.

Les jours à venir, ils s’étaient rencontrés encore, et encore, et encore.

Et Fujigaya l’entendait se plaindre de Kento, mais il ne l’écoutait pas plus, car ce qu’il voulait n’était pas une épaule pour pleurer, mais seulement quelqu’un qui accueillait sa frustration sans prétendre rien en retour.

Taisuke aurait bien prétendu quelque chose par lui, mais il savait déjà que sa demande n’allait pas être écoutée.

Il se poussa contre le corps du plus jeune, en le sentant encore plus en soi, en essayant imprimer dans son esprit la sensation de chaleur, en savant bien que quand Nikaido en aurait fini avec lui, il allait avoir à nouveau froid, et que Takashi n’allait faire rien pour l’aider, comme toujours.

Encore une fois il le raya le dos, encore il tendit les hanches, en l’offrant à ses poussées, et encore il lutta contre l’instinct de crier, de l’éloigner et lui dire qu’il n’allait pas bien comme ça.

Qu’il avait espéré de pouvoir être son refuge de tous problèmes, l’endroit où se cacher quand les choses ne se passaient pas bien, l’endroit où il se pouvait sentir bien.

Qu’il en avait marre de se sentir une pute, qu’il en avait marre d’être pour lui seulement un angle mort, celui où il pouvait faire ce qu’il voulait sanas devoir se préoccuper des conséquences.

Taisuke en avait marre d’être rien.

Il se força à jouir avec l’aide de sa main, car il savait que une fois atteint l’orgasme, difficilement Nikaido allait se préoccuper de lui.

Il le sentit après quelques minutes faire un bruit étouffé, et il se sentit envahir par cette chaleur, par cette sensation d’être sien, celle qui durait seulement un court instant, mais que toute seule représentait la raison pour laquelle il était encore là, dans ce lit.

Takashi fut rapide en sortir de son corps, en se relevant et en cherchant ses vêtements.

Fujigaya le regarda, car il ne pouvait pas l’éviter, car il était sacrément beau.

Il le regarda sourire doucement, comme s’il n’y avait pas été le sexe, comme si les choses entre eux étaient encore normales.

« Ça va s’on se voit demain, Taipi ? » il lui demanda, juste avant de partir, dans le seuil de la porte.

_Non. Je ne veux plus te voir. Je te hais et tu me dégoûtes, et me dégoûte la façon dont tu me fais sentir chaque fois que tu me touches, que m’embrasses seulement parce que tu sens de devoir le faire, je te hais car à la fin tu pars toujours. Et peut-être je hais moi aussi, car je ne peux pas t’arrêter et te dire stop._

Taisuke pensait à ces mots qui noyaient son esprit depuis des jours, et paradoxalement il en sourit, car il savait qu’il n’avait pas le courage de les prononcer à voix haute.

Même qu’il faisait mal, il n’était pas disposé à renoncer à cette forme de douleur.

« Bien sûr, Takashi. » murmura-t-il, en souriant à peine.

« Comme toujours. » retapa Nikaido, avec un bref rire.

Fujigaya pensa qu’il aurait aimé bien mourir à l’entendre, s’y avait été encore quelque chose à tuer.

« Comme toujours. » il répéta, et ensuite il pria qu’il partait vite, qu’il le laissait tout seul.

Si Takashi le considérait inutile, au moins il allait trouver refuge en soi-même.


End file.
